Pokemon Porn
by PokePorn Exposed
Summary: Admit it. You're in heat. Satisfy yourself.
1. The Urge

Eevee was running home, in severe heat. "Dammit, DAMMIT!" She had never had so much urge before. When she got home she quickly said hi to her trainer then immediately ran down into her secret hole. But when she saw her friend Umbreon in there, that tipped her over the edge. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SECRET HOLE?!"

Umbreon smirked. "You were running home so fast I never thought you could run again. But here you are, still moving." "GET OUT!" "Why?" Umbreon know what Eevee needed. He hesitated for a little bit so he could intimidate her. "I know what you're doing. You came down here for masturbation. Why else would a girl run home so fast?" "Fine, you know. NOW CAN YOU JUST GET OUT?!" "No. I want to help you." Umbreon said. Eevee was shocked to hear this. She hesitated. "I'm not ready.. I'm still a virgin." Eevee was scared, masturbation was the only way she knew how not to break her hymen. "Then why not just get it done and over with? You're not going to get it again. Besides... I have an urge myself." "Well..." Eevee couldn't hold it much longer, and when she was positive Umbreon wouldn't leave, she climbed into the appropriate position. "Let's just go." Umbreon came over in a flash and said, "The pain will only last for a few seconds. Don't worry." Then, it happened. Sausage into the dog. Eevee screamed her head off. But as the pain went away, her happiness skyrocketed. This might not have been masturbation, but it was much better! "This is... amazing." she moaned. "I knew you would like it. Now that your hymen's broken, the pain won't be as intense next time." Umbreon said. He was enjoying every second of this, no matter how hard Eevee's virgin walls were crushing his penis.

Eevee smiled. She felt like she could do this forever. She even keeps pushing Umbreon to go harder. But he was coming close, and gave a warning.

"I'm about to cum." Eevee didn't hesitate. "Let it all at me!"

And the load came in. After a few minutes of relaxation, Eevee blurted,"That was great!" Umbreon said back,"That was great.. wasnt it? We have to do this again." Then they started kissing, and locked tounges. After about 5 minutes of that, Umbreon fell asleep. "Umbreon, you're awesome. Thank you so much..." Then Eevee hit the hay. The next day she went back and made another secret hole just for her private times with Umbreon.


	2. More Than Friends?

I don't know how it happened. One day we were just friends, playing with each other in the grass, the next we're married and about to hatch a baby. It's like it happened just yesterday...

Oh yeah. I didn't introduce myself. I am a Vulpix, and I have a friend that is a Charmeleon. I think you can see from the first line who is who now.

Anyway, we were playing in a field one afternoon with our trainer, Jake. We were doing our thing, I was rustling trees and using Beedrill as target practice while Charmeleon burned whatever his trainer permitted him to burn. Now here's the backstory: Jake had started with Charmander, and caught me later on. Ever since Charmander had evolved he had been eyeing me and winking at me. I wasn't sure what it meant at the time, but it all came into focus when we had dinner on a hill that night. Charmeleon walked up to me with a rose. I was immediately shocked when I saw this, and then it all just came together in my head.

Charmeleon was in love. How did I not see this before?! As a Charmander, we were just friends who could care less about each other (We cared, we just weren't in love.) Nonetheless, we had dinner together, and we had the chance to sleep outside of our Pokeballs. Charmeleon said yes, and convinced me to say yes as well. Then, in the middle of the night, he came and poked me. "Hey, Vulpix. Can we go somewhere private?" I woke up, although not very happy with it. We went to a nearby forest, and I couldn't see anything but the Illumise and Volbeat flying above me. Suddenly, something pinned me. "AAH! WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed. I was terrified when I fell over. But when I saw Charmeleon on top of me, I knew something was going to happen. Then he did the [almost] unexpected. He was kissing me! Straight on the lips, and with his tongue! I was shocked, but I kissed back, just to be nice. When that finally stopped, Charmeleon muttered into my ear, "Here we go."

Then he did it. He thrust his stick into my hole, and it was painful. My virginity flew out the door. I absolutely panicked and probably almost lost my voice before the pain went away. Then, it began to feel great. I was getting this sensation to be filled every time he pumped. It was just too much for a girl like me. "Harder... Harder!" I began to say. And the harder he pumped the better I felt. Then, his eyes widened, and he said,"I'm gonna cum!" "DO IT!" I screamed with the last of my voice. He did cum.. a lot. Then we both laid there for a while. Charmeleon said I knew I would love it, and I had to admit, I did too. But I ended up having to draw that in the dirt because my voice was gone. After a while, we headed back to the camp. We were pooped. But we ended up having one more round (don't ask) before falling unconscious into dreamland.

It was a great day I wish I could experience all over again. Now, I have laid a Vulpix egg, and Charmeleon hopes he will be able to father a Charmander of his own as well. (Yes, we're in the daycare.)


	3. Short and Sweet, Literally

**Okay, I did one with trainers involved, but this one's very odd. Don't hate.**

Why the hell is my Gardevoir just taking attacks the wrong way?!... I just decided to try again.

It was me, Dan, vs. My Rival. I sent out Gardevoir, and asked her to use Flash. Instead of FLASHING to lower the targets accuracy, she FLASHED HER BOOBS. What the hell is this girl trying to tell me?! Sex problems?! Gimme a break! Pokemon have sex in the daycare. But I've left her in the daycare many times before and never once did she even touch any other Pokemon I put there. Something was going on with her, so I decided to find out.

I let Gardevoir out one night as I was watching TV. She seemed happy. "Gardevoir?" Her attention turned toward me. "Why don't you use your attacks properly?" I asked, eyes glued to the show I was watching: _Why Voltorb Explode_. She suddenly seemed embarrassed all of a sudden, and ran upstairs. I decided to leaver her alone to think about it, then I came up after her when my show ended. I sat down with her and said, "Now can you tell me?" And here's what happened: She gave a slight nod and asked me to go to bed.. Well, she didn't ask, she just pointed. "Alright, just let me take a shower first."

So after that, I got into bed and asked again. She gave a sharp nod this time, then came over to me. Then she did the thing I never would have done to her: She climbed onto my bed and got under the sheets. "So that's why you had issues. You were dropping hints all along." Gardevoir suddenly seemed happy! "Here's the deal. I'll do this with you.. but do your attacks correctly next time." She nodded in satisfaction.

I'm not going to sugar-coat what happened when we fused, but all I can say is that it gave us both a satisfied feeling. I can't say it wasn't traumatizing. I mean, come on, you would have felt the same if you just had sex with a Pokemon. Nonetheless, it was a great experience, and she followed my attacks correctly from that day on.


	4. Evolution by Satisfaction

**This porno is kind of weird and screwed up, but it's the most can rack from my mind within 15 minutes. Don't hate.**

"I'm not sure when we'll get back on the same level..." I said, sadly, to my mate, Piplup. I had not been able to figure out how it happened. "It'll be a while, I guess." she presumed. It was all just too weird. We just recently became lovers, and suddenly, this.

So, now that you're reading my mind, I might as well tell you what happened. "I'm going to bed." "Okay.. hope you still fit."

It was less than a week ago. I was on a date (my 5th) with Piplup and after a lot of talking, we both agreed to take our relationship to the next level. But when we agreed on that, we didn't mean it literally. We went back to my little house (We were in the Pokemon Village in Kalos) and went into the tallest grass patch. Luckily, the Tauros were sleeping, so we had our chance. "Squirtle, are you ready?" Piplup said as she lied down. "Oh, you bet." We wasted no time kissing, but when we got tired of that, the real fun began, namely, fusing our private parts. I didn't think it was legal at the time since we were both little, but we were loving it. Kissing, cumming, all the fun. But as soon as I got up to wash it off, I started to glow. "What in the-" But I couldn't mutter anything more. Piplup watched in amazement as I started to grow and change. "You're.. evolving?! Already?!" I was absolutely terrified inside. But then it finished, I took a look at myself, then Piplup, then myself, both of us having a really horrified look on our faces. "I did.. I evolved.." I said, before sitting down and crying. I was so much bigger than Piplup now. I must have cried for a good half an hour before I calmed down and said, "Well... you can't change the past..."

So now, today, we're here. In a house we built. Wondering-

"Honey, come quick, I think I-"

"WHAT?!" I ran downstairs as fast as my feet could carry me. And then I saw what would make me happy for a long time to come. "Piplup.. oh my..." She was radiating white, and changing form! And as he finished, I yelled, "Piplup, you're Prinplup now!"

"I know! Isn't this great?!" "Well.. you're not as tall as me, but yeah! It's a definite improvement!" "Want to go a second round, big boy?" "Let's go!"


	5. A Little Too Early?

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Parody (Red Rescue Team)! Hopefully this one will be longer than the rest!**

**I would like to give some credit to EeveeInHeat, who, by creating her own "Lemons" (Apparently another way to say porn) managed to make super long stories! Go check her out, you won't be disappointed!**

Back in Pokemon Square. Been a while. But by now I had gotten used to my Pokemon form, Torchic, although I can't wait to at least get my arms back. My buddy, Pikachu, was supporting me all the way, however, so I still felt safe.

There was a festival in Pokemon Square, celebrating the calming of all the fissures and earthquakes temporarily. We all ran and danced, but I noticed a few people, grouped in two, were going home. Was this part of the festival? That would have been no fun.

Anyway, we got there, and boom. Everything was hustle and bustle! The Felicity Bank was booming, and the Kecleon Shop and Wares had lines down the street! Everyone was having a good time!

Anyway, other than that there was this peculiar section called the "Disco Dancing" Area. Sure, I knew what Disco was, but when I think of Disco, I think of DJS and Breakdancing, not just old-fashioned dancing. I went to the house and saw a flyer. It read, "We not only celebrate the natural disaster calming, we also celebrate the entry into.. 'Mating Season"? Okay, this was interesting. And Pikachu was a little confused too. But, now that I had Torchic instincts, apparently they told me to enter. And instantly I was shocked. There were people dancing everywhere, as if this really wasn't a disco. But there was a Disco Ball, so what was I joking? I also saw a lot of female Pokemon lined up against the bar. And immediately, Pikachu had hearts on his eyes. I'd understand, since Pikachu was in his "Teenage" stage, where boys love girls most. But I'm still in my first evolution. I was guessing mating season was all about Pokemon sex, which I really didn't have a wanting to do yet. So I left.

I played a few of the carnival games they had set up around the square, until I noticed that all the Pokemon around me were boys. Males. Where were the females? Probably in that Disco building. Until I saw a lone Vulpix, standing there. (No, not the one from the Vulpix and Eevee group in the terrifying house.) I walked over to ask, just because. "Hey, excuse me," I said to Vulpix. "Where are all the girls? Everyone here are men!" She looked at me funny before she answered, "You, my little boy, have a lot to learn. Can i come to your place, say, around 9:00?" I was a little confused. We had just met, and not even gotten acquainted. And now she was asking me to go to my house? "Er... Sure? Why not. But i have a rescue job tomorrow, so don't make it too long." And then I left to enjoy the rest of the festival. I'm still not sure why she didn't answer my question, but hey, there was a cotton candy stand that happened to have no line. Jackpot!

So that night, we met at my place. I had just finished my dinner when I heard Vulpix at my door. "Come in!" I yelled. And in a moment, she came in. "So why did you want to come here?"

"Well, to answer your question, of course." And immediately I saw what was going to happen. "So. it's straight to real sex, eh? When I haven't even become a teenager yet? Until I evolve, I see no need." "Aw, come on. Oh wait, you want me to answer your question verbally first? A lot of women are "in heat"." "Yeah, Okay. Come back when I'm a Combusken."

But Vulpix was too determined. "Breeding Season, Torchic. And when it's breeding season, females want sex. C'mon, just this once?"

**NOTE: **At this moment, I want to increase the length of the story. So I decided to make a different line per dialogue. It might be dumb, but not to me.

"You do know this might possibly be illegal?" I retaliated.

"Don't be silly. Males are males, and females are females. Don't deny it."

I looked at Vulpix intently. You know I'm also too small for you. It'll be a while before I can actually give you real fun."

"So? Who cares? I need at least a little sexual attention before I evolve." And at that, Vulpix showed her seventh tail, something that few Vulpix get before evolving.

"Oh goodness.. you're in your teenage stage as well. Just like my buddy Pikachu, who is probably having sex with another Pokemon as we speak."

"And he's probably having a great time. How would you like to feel just like Pikachu?"

I didn't know what to stay back, but I still looked at her, intently. A few minutes after an awkward staring contest, she hopped onto my bed and laid down on her back, clearly showing her special part. "Let's take it nice and slow now." But I hadn't said yes yet, so I just stood there. I saw no love or attraction for Vulpix whatsoever (Or at least not yet.) Even when she rolled over and pointed her vagina directly at me. Nothing. "Please do this, I really need some attention before I evolve."

Okay, now this was getting bad now. Was she asking to get raped, or just sexually satisfied? It didn't make sense. Either way, she gave me a valid reason. "Fine. I'll do this, but I swear, no recommendations. I don't want to fuck a girl again before I evolve."

"You've got yourself a deal." Vulpix said. I walked over to her and got on top of her. Immediately, her mouth was all over my penis. It took a while for me to actually get the sensation, but after that, I was hooked. But then, I felt I had to go to the bathroom. Apparently, Vulpix noticed this. "Get ready to see something.. different." As she slammed my penis into her mouth, I couldn't hold it any longer, and I let the load go. But instead of urine, it was this gooey white liquid. To be honest, I may have known what sex was, but I didn't know any other vocal words affiliated with sex. "What was that? That is NOT normal."

Vulpix didn't seem to care that the stuff was all over her. "It's the liquid carrying all your sperm, which can fertilize the egg inside me." THAT I knew, but NOW she gives me the details? I didn't have time to argue before she stuck her very wet pussy out and said, "Time to return the favor."

I knew what this was, and it was going to be even, anyway. So I started licking. I'll bet it made her feel just as good as I when she was all over my penis. And for some reason, her cavern just kept getting wetter. When I had licked enough, she spread her legs slightly. "I bet this won't even break your hymen," I couldn't help saying. "We'll see." Vulpix retaliated. And at that, I thrust my dick inside. And surprisingly, it WAS tight! We were both moaning as an amazing sensation surged through our bodies. "So this is how Pikachu feels, huh?" "Yes, sir."

Pretty soon, I felt that stuff come again, but this time into her vagina. Vulpix mentioned, "Just call it cum." "Okay."

To be honest, and the end of this, I no longer cared. it felt great, and that's all that metered to me, and probably Vulpix as well. after a good rest, we had a nice time finishing up our mating. Then we (mostly I) snuck off to a nearby lake to wash off. After that, we prepared to part ways, but before we did, Vulpix turned and said, "you know, for a little guy, you can show a girl a sensational time. The next time we meet, I might be a Ninetales." Then she ran off.

The next day, Pikachu and I et up for our rescue job. I kept my sex adventure a secret, while Pikachu explained his in full. Of course, we both did our best to save the next Pokemon in trouble.


	6. The Deal (Part 1)

**SIDE NOTE: Stop complaining about the whole thing about Eevees in Heat. I made the first story out of inspiration, then I found the user. It's not like I knew it in the first place.**

**Ooh, the first two-parter. Hope you enjoy.**

The Mating Forest. A secret place underground made by a wise Pokemon many years ago so Pokemon could get their sexual needs fulfilled. Yes, it was actually a forest.

If you walked in there, the scent of Pokemon Mating would fill the air, whether it was mating season or not. If you walked along the trails you would see little puddles of cum (and sometimes blood, most likely a virgin mating wherever you see some,) and most commonly, moaning from every direction. There were only two buildings (Yes they were built by Pokemon!) One full of sex-craving males, the other females. A lot of times, the males and females will meet in a middle shaft where they can decide their mate and walk into the forest to do just that. But there just happened to be one lone Ivysaur (Male), who could not find a mate of his type.

Grass-Types have a totally different schedule when it comes to mating. No, not a different WAY of mating. Ivysaur's mating season hadn't started yet, but I had said there is sex even when it's not mating season. So this Ivysaur was most likely the runt. Until a Roselia showed up. This Roselia had a graceful walking style and beautiful looks, but no matter how hard the males tried to ambush her, she saw and camouflaged in the trees. She wasn't in heat, so the males couldn't smell her. Eventually, they all recognized her as a building inspector, after they saw her name tag.

After she had inspected the buildings, she saw the lone Ivysaur. Although this didn't really put her in heat, she felt sorry for the thing, and decided she would mate, but only because he was the only male who didn't get one. "Hi. Why are you all alone?" When Ivysaur looked up, he immediately noticed she was looking at him, and his little friend began to come out. He hid it.

"Well.. I haven't been getting any sexual attention, and I'm not afraid to say it because this is a forest based off of Pokemon sex."

"We all know that. So here's the deal. I'll give you the attention you need, BUT you must keep this a secret."

"Anything will strike a deal if it means satisfaction."

"Then it's a deal. Let me take you to a secret part of the forest..."


	7. The Deal (Part 2)

They arrived at the secret part of the forest, taking a route that no male was around. Roselia used her access card, and just past a secret door was a small party section of the forest. It was completely empty. She closed and locked the door so nobody else could get in. "Remember, this needs to be a secret."

Seeing that they had arrived, Ivysaur immediately became horny. He, once again, hid it, but this time, Roselia noticed. "No need to hide it. It's not like anyone else can see you." Ivyaur didn't say a word. She was so focused on her, and.. her special part. She was so tempting, and the fact she was going to do this with him was going to be amazing.

They arrived at the spot soon enough. "So, how do you want to start? Licking, Kissing, or main course?"

"..." It took a while for Ivysaur to snap out of it. He said the first option that came into his mind. "Licking."

"Okay, then. Me or you?"

"I'll start." Ivysaur had wanted to do this for so long. Roselia lied down, and streched her legs, her vagina completely exposed. But, no honey.

"Um.. what am I supposed to lick? You aren't leaking."

"That's because I'm not in heat. If you start licking the inside, the fluids will start coming out."

And Ivysaur did just that. He stuck his tongue inside her pussy. Roselia held back a moan for about 10 seconds before she let out a large one. And, just as she said, the honey started dripping. _Oh, now you're in heat._ Ivysaur thought as he licked the outside. Roselia continued to moan, and as she did, thoughts entered her mind:

_This feeling.. of heat.. I've felt it before.. can't remember when.. I want __him.. no, need him..._

She continued to let out moans and eventually said "Ivysaur... keep going..." Inysaur was thrilled to hear the moans he created himself. He got a shiver of pleasure himself and after a good few minutes of that, Roselia couldn't take it much more. "Let's move on.." Ivysaur stopped at this. Just those few minutes satisfied his 5 months of waiting. He was already feeling great. Roselia sat up, and Ivysaur laid down on his back, his penis throbbing with excitement. "Ooh, you're an eager one. No wonder you needed this." The moment she started licking around, Ivysaur would not keep it in. He moaned in bliss as her new mate throbbed away at his pole. Thoughts entered his mind as well:

_I've needed this for too long.. I'm so satisfied now._

Ivysaur's thoughts were interrupted by a build-up. Both of them were virgin, so it didn't take long for Ivysaur to say "I'm gonna cum..." _Already?_ Roselia thought in disappointment. _Oh that's right, it's both of our first times. _At that, Ivysaur shot a thick stream of chum in her mouth, and she swallowed it down. "Wow.. you taste great. Sweet and salty, with a hint of Pecha Berry..? That's unique. Anyway, Onto the next part." She tackled Ivysaur and kissed him, and Ivysaur locked their tongues within milliseconds. They both though about how sad it was that their first adventure with something this great was already over. They both unlocked and Ivysaur became horny moments after. "Now for the "Main Course" you mentioned.."

Ivysaur's big, throbbing pillar prodded at her nice, small tube. "I hope I last longer this time."

"Oh you will.. I'll make sure of it. Now, take this nice and slow." He inserted his penis slightly, and they both moaned in their first real pleasure blast. Roselia knew pain would come for her later, but hey, it wouldn't be that bad.. she hoper. Ivysaur went slightly deeper on each thrust, and eventually, he felt like he was poking something. "I think that's a hymen." "Yes, it is.. just penetrate it.. it won't be that bad.." And so, to charge her up, Ivysaur did a few kore light thrusts before- Boom! - He had penetrated her hymen. Roselia screamed in pain, but she quickly calmed down, as her pleasure took over. Luckily, no blood came out of this one. But it still hurt. Ivysaur now had room to thrust freely, and as he did, they both moaned in the massive amounts of satisfaction. But then.. "IVYSAUR!" Roselia screamed. Se had hit an orgasm. Her juices sprayed out onto his meat, and he loved every bit of it. But he, too, neared his orgasm, and he knew it, too. "I'm.. gonna.. cum.."

"Yes.. cum in me, my new mate.." Roselia continued to moan in pleasure. Ivysaur came closer, and closer, and...

"AAAAHHHHH!" He yelled as a giant stream of cum came out, not only filling up Roselia, but splashing back on him. They both had had the time of their lives, any pain existing within them being lifted up and freed into the clouds of Arceus. "Oh yes... I am finally filled..." Roselia said, her consciousness going away with every word. The same thing happened to Ivysaur, as he panted, "That.. was.. the.. best.. feeling.. I've.. ever.. felt.. in.. my.. life..." As they both felt the plowback, they both collapse, Ivysaur on top of Roselia. And they fell into a nice, peaceful slumber, filled with thoughts of the adventure they just had.


	8. The Defender of Secrets (Part 1)

**Thank you starrwarrior18 for this idea!**

**Also, a new dialogue attempt. As a response, the responder's line will be stated at the end of the talker's line with a hyphen in between, like this:**

**"Blah, blah...-Oh really?"**

Pikachu walked through the field during the early morning. It was unusually quiet. Usually, Pikachu and her family have to keep the peace around here, but today..

Pikachu returned home. "Mom, everything is quiet. No sounds, no nothing."

A Raichu walked up. Yes, she was the mom, and same for the dad. "Really? Interesting. Where did all the Pokemon go?"

"Beats me, mom. Nothing has ever been so suspicious in my life."

The mom (her name was Rose) thought this was odd as well. "I'll message the family of Golem, which should be enforcing on the other side."

Rose walked to the radio transmitter and entered the Golem's number. No response.

Tried again. No response.

Third time. "Yes?"

"Hey Golem, you got all the Pokemon on your side? We're empty."

"You seriously don't know?! They all moved out for mating season!"

Rose widened her eyes. "Pikachu, mind playing with Pikchu for a bit? We have private business to discuss."

"Okay, mom!"

As soon as Pikachu left, Rose snapped to attention. "They left for mating season?! Where could they possibly have gone?!- Don't get your tail tangled. They went off to that mating forest. I still can't believe you don't remember."

All of a sudden, Rose could her a sound from the other room. "WE'LL DISCUSS THIS LATER!" She said as she slammed down the radio and ran to the other room.

She was surprised at what she saw. "Pichu! You're evolving!"

"I don't know what happened," Pikachu said, "We were just playing when Pichu accidentally hit me. Then this."

"He must have been laughing when he began... I think some major hell is going to break out after the evolution is done. Let's go to your room, Pikachu."

Once they were both in the room, Rose locked the door. "Pikachu, I need to tell you something I've been refraining to do for so long now, and it's only because of your safety."

"Mom, we don't keep secrets in this family!" Pikachu said with a frown.

"I know, dear. But you'll figure out why I've kept this a secret for long enough now..

**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT WANT THE LOW-DOWN ON HOW SEX WORKS, SKIP TO THE NEXT AREA OF BOLD TEXT. THANK YOU.**

"Your brother has been a Pichu for how long? About 12 years. He's a Pikachu now, and he's entering his teenage phase. I was scared this day would come. -Why is that, mom?"

"Well, honey, because he would begin to do things he didn't do before.. things.. very... -Yes?"

"I..I'm going to need to introduce you to sex.-Sex?"

"It's when a male and female get together and use their bodies to make the both feel good. -If it made me feel good, why did you keep it a secret?"

"Because you would probably get horny. I'll introduce you to everything later. But can you please get undressed? -In front of you?"

"Yes, Pikachu. I need to show you how sex works. -Okay.. whatever you say.."

At that, Pikachu took off all her clothes. "Now, honey, you see the part I told you to show nobody? -You mean my little thing down here?"

"Yes, that. A man doesn't have that. A man has a cock, or a little round pole that sticks out of there you have that. -Really?"

"Yes, really. A man puts his cock into your.. little part.-Doesn't that hurt?"

"Only for a little bit, but then the pain goes away, and you will get the best feeling ever. -Oh wow."

**YOU CAN KEEP READING NOW, BUT YOU MAY HAVE MISSED SOME OF THE STORY.**

"This is what your brother will want to do to you pretty soon, so watch your every angle. -Mom, if you're so concerned, why not do it now?"

"Because your brother knows about none of this either. It will have to be a secret for as long as possible.-Okay, mom"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. The Defender of Secrets (Part 2)

**The story continues!**

Rose sat down with the newly evolved male Pikachu.

"Okay, Pikachu, you've reached that time in life where you're gonna need a name. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to single you out when you and your sister are playing."

"Okay.. How bout CJ?"

"We'd have to get that though with your dad. JAMIE!"

Jamie, the father, ran in. "Yes? I was trying to do some heavy lifting!"

"We need to name our newly evolved son. He says CJ."

"Hmm... I don't see why not."

"Perfect! You're now CJ!"

"AWESOME! I can say I have a cool name to all my friends!" CJ said as he ran off.

Rose stood up. "It won't be long now, Jamie. But that's why we're keeping a secret, right?"

Jamie look at Rose. It's going to be worse than that. He joins the crowd.. they're going to be talking about it. Every day. It's not good to keep it a secret, Rose. Either he finds out from you, or he finds out from them."

"How long did it take you? Because I know you were on that side of the story."

"It doesn't matter how long it takes me.. it really could be happening now, if anything."

"That's not true! Everyone left!"

"Yes.. but just remember. It's you or the public."

Rose went upstairs to think about some things.

**Hey guys, I might just turn this into its own storyline. Keep an eye out on my profile, because you have much more coming.. I hope.**

_"Why is our world so perverted? Back in the day, it was all a secret. But now people are always talking about it. I'm only glad there aren't many Pokemon around right now or CJ would have known about the whole thing in a flash. If only there was some way to stop this absolute horror."_

Before she had known it, she has fallen asleep in deep thoughts. A few hours later, she was again, scared, and maybe slightly paranoid over his son.

"W-What am I going to do, Jamie? He-"

"You're obsessing over it too much. Let it go, and tell him everything in a week."

"No, I can't do it. Keep these talks to the same gender. You do it."

"Must I..? If so, I'm doing it now. CJ!"

A few hours later...

**To be continued... definitely.**


End file.
